


A Day Off

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2013 [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: fluff, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> It’s date day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** Fluff and Sap  
>  **Notes:** For [PrimeScream](http://primescream.livejournal.com/)’s [Advent Challenge](http://primescream.livejournal.com/31403.html).
> 
> **The Prompt:** _Day 9 - Home for the Night or A Day Off_

It was rare that they both had a whole day off together, and Optimus was determined to make the most of it. With the new treaty came plenty of time together, making plans, solving inter-faction issues, and various other tasks, but they didn’t often have time _alone_. Time to be a couple instead of leaders.

Optimus gathered up the treats and energon, then walked outside to meet up with Starscream. The air was cold, but the sun was bright, the whole landscape brilliant as the snow sparkled fresh from the previous night’s flurries.

“You look ridiculously happy.”

Optimus smiled under his mask, and walked over to Starscream. “Is there a reason I shouldn’t be?” The mask retracted, and he dipped down a little to steal a kiss.

Starscream made a show of batting him away, but his optics lit and one corner of his mouth tugged up. “You promised me ‘views that couldn’t be beat’ today. Where are we going?”

“Not far,” Optimus replied, and began walking. He heard Starscream huff, but then the seeker joined him.

They followed the path alongside the forest, then into it, winding up the near side of a mountain. Optimus was surprised by Starscream’s quiet, but when he glanced over at the seeker, he was relaxed and looking around, optics taking in the snow-covered landscape. He even turned, walking backwards a few steps to watch a bright red cardinal hop from branch to branch before flying off.

Climbing the last bit of the path, Optimus smiled again, and reached out to catch Starscream’s hand and pull him close. “How’s this for a view?” he asked as they rounded an outcropping of stone.

The land before them dropped away. Snow-covered trees swept down the sharp incline, then back up the next mountainside. Everything was white against the rich, bright blue of the winter sky, and Optimus’ spark pulsed a little faster at the sheer beauty of it. It took him a moment to realize that Starscream was looking up at him instead of out over the view, and he blinked in confusion.

“Don’t you think it’s nice?” They _could_ go somewhere else, but he thought the view of the sky and how the land fell away would be enjoyable to the seeker.

Starscream smiled and shook his helm. “It’s very nice.” He turned, hand lifting to brush his fingers lightly over Optimus’ exposed face. “You should leave that mask off more. I like your face.”

Optimus grinned and captured Starscream’s fingers, kissing them. He hooked his other arm around Starscream’s waist to pull him close. “Want to spend the day here?”

“Depends,” Starscream replied, leaning in against Optimus, voice soft and purring. “It’s rather cold. Are you going to keep me warm?”

Optimus gave a purr of his own in response. “I’ll do my best,” he promised, and pulled Starscream in even closer.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
